


Brothers Best Friend

by Gothicangel134



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicangel134/pseuds/Gothicangel134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been in love for over a year and a half. It's been kept a secret from almost everybody you think. You love your boyfriend and he loves you as well. But, for the year and half you have been hiding the relationship because your Boyfriend is Ray Narvaez Jr. and he is one of the best friends of your older brother Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Character/Reader story. A [Y/N] as well.
> 
> [Y/N]= Your name

_**Brother's Best Friend** _

_**Chapter 1** _

_***Your POV*** _

"Ray! No we can't, Geoff is upstairs" 

"[Y/N],he's not gonna hear us" he kissed my neck smirking.

Ray Narvaez & I have been together for 1 and half years. Well sneaking around for a year and a half, because Ray had gone to school and was best friends with my older brother Geoff. I was downstairs doing laundry still in my school uniform since I had just gotten home. 

"We can't honey"

"Why can't we?" he had me pinned against the dryer. I couldn't move, him being stronger than me.

"He's right upstairs. I feel guilty we've been sneaking around for a year and a half Ray."

"I know, but it's been the best one and a half years of my life." he smiled at me gently picking me up and putting me on top of the dryer. "A few kisses please..this is the only time I get to see you. With both of us going to different school and my job. it's hard seeing you sometimes." he gave me a cute smile and widened his eyes to try and persuade me.

I put my arms around his neck "Fine, 3 kisses. Make them count Ray."

"1" he whispered", kissing me gently his lips moving against mine. "2" he moved kissing the soft spot on my neck, his hands on my lower back tracing patterns onto my skin. "3'' as he said it, the door opened and Geoff was coming down with a bucket of laundry in his hands.

"[Y/N], you done with the laundry . Ray..what are you doing here? Everyone is upstairs."

"Oh, just using the bathroom down here. Your sister and I started talking and I guess I lost track of time."

"Okay then, just get up there soon. So [Y/N] you done with the laundry"

"Yeah" I smirked and grabbed my stuff out. And started to walk up the stairs. 

"{Y/N]" I heard Geoff call out my name.

"Yes''

"Please change out of your school uniform..my friends are here and you are going to be to distracting."

"Pfftt.. Fine Geoff, I was going to change anyway." I ran upstairs and walked through the living room to the guys. 

* * *

 

"Hey guys" I smiled walking through

"Woah, woah" Michael smirked at me 

"It's been a long time since we've seen you, ever since you left for your private school." Ryan stood up and walked over to me. 

I smirked "Oh none of you have noticed that I left."

Gavin chuckled "Oh, we have. Now that you are gone every single girl around school is trying to be like you and trying to hang out with us."

"Do any of them understand that we are brother and sister..Both of our last names our Ramsey. And Geoff & I are not afraid to call each other Big Bro and Little Sis."

"Yeah..they don't understand." Jack said.

"Well I will be back soon." I put the basket down on the table and sat in a chair.

'Seriously..don't play with us?!?" Ray and Geoff came in. 

Geoff looked at me and smirked "Okay..you finally told them."

"Ahuh. This private school thing for the past couple of months has been temporary to see if I would like things..but I miss everyone to much and I've tried to like the school and I just can't." I pulled out my old high school jacket with my name on it. "I got this back from the volleyball team. I'm accepted back as Team Captain and i'll be back on Monday." I got up and smiled and walked down the hall to the room. All the guys happy I was coming back.

* * *

 

I had gone back to my room and changed, putting on music and putting away my laundry. I soon felt 2 arms out of no where wrap around me and turn me around.

'3' Ray pulled me close and kissed me passionately. One hand on my waist an the other on my cheek. He soon pulled away and I pouted slightly.

"Does someone want another kiss?" he smirked.

I pulled away smirking "Maybe later." he smiled at me.

"I have to go to work..but I wanted to say goodbye. I'll try and be back later okay. go hang out with the guys they miss you alot."

"I will Ray, we are probably gonna go out and get food anyway. "I threw on my jacket and hugged him. 

 

He held me close and whispered " I love you."

"I love you to Ray"

* * *

 

*** 11pm ***

I heard a slight tapping at the door to the small porch at my room.  I was already half-asleep. But I knocked back, hearing the door open and close ever so gently. The figure undressed and creeped into my bed and cuddled into my body, the cold skin on my warm skin. I felt lips press against my shoulder, whispering into my ear "Sorry I'm late."

"You're cold Ray"

"Sorry honey, work kept me late." I turned into his body as he held me to him.

"You're lucky tomorrow is Saturday." I smiled and kissed his cheek " I missed you"

" I missed you to baby girl." he ran his thumb across my cheek. We laid in the silence and held each other. I looked around the room seeing that at this point it was our room. I had some of his t-shirts, pants, CD's , 2 pillows and me. His baby girl. At his house he had the same thing. We kinda shared both of our rooms. I cuddled into Ray and smiled, I hated keeping it secret from Geoff sometimes but..it was worth it though. Because I know he loved me and really cared about it, he wants to tell Geoff but we are both afraid of the outcome. He'll find out soon but for now I liked keeping it secret.

 

 

 

 


End file.
